This invention relates generally to the provision by a network of telecommunication services.
Commonly a network service provider provides a variety of enhanced services to telephone service subscribers. For example, conventional telephone networks may provide a call forwarding function, enabling users to enable or disable the call forwarding function. In addition, network services currently include the ability to set a call forwarding number. Likewise, current network services allow the user to specify call forwarding triggers such as “no answer”, “busy”, or “always”. Similarly, network service providers may allow limited personalization of voice mail and other call services as well.
To receive enhanced network services, the subscriber must accept certain constraints associated with the provision of such services. While network service providers may allow limited personalization, they do not allow more general personalization by their subscribers.
In many cases, users of telephone systems can greatly personalize the way local systems operate. A range of services may be programmed into local PBX systems for example.
Thus, there is a need to enable network service providers to provide personalized services to their subscribers.